


I Promise

by The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette



Series: Hobbit and Lord of the Rings Imagines [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Based on Imagine, F/M, Fluff, Hint of romance, It was a rainy night, injured reader, more of a drabble than a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette/pseuds/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine riding through the night with the Company and you sitting reversed on Thorin’s pony, so you can embrace him, head on his chest, and sleep a bit, while he is guiding the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is the Brunette posting! Enjoy, dear reader.

Swaying, to and fro, back and forth…and darkness. That’s what the world was. It was also wet. And there was a warm, soft wall that you were pressed against; that was dry. _To and fro_. The warm wall felt nice. Soft as it was, there was strength behind it; it made you feel safe. There was a steady _thump thump, thump thump_ coming from the wall. A sudden jolt sent pain searing up your chest; you let out a soft gasp and winced. _To and fro, back and forth_. Walls don’t move, of that you’re sure. There’s a sudden, warm pressure on your back, and it pushes the cold wet away.

“Try not to move lass,” a deep voice rumbled. You could hear it and feel it.

Walls also don’t talk. Somewhere in your muddled mind you recognized Thorin’s voice. And by the stars why did you hurt all over?

“We were attacked,” the voice said. “A small patrol of Orcs attacked our camp. Though few, they caught us unaware.”

You jolt awake. The camp, the Company, the quest, everything comes rushing forward like a tide pushed by a hurricane. “The Company,” you whisper, looking up, “are they alright?”

“They are fine, all with blood drawn, but well.”

You lift your head from his chest, and peering over his shoulder and through the pouring rain, you can just make out the outlines of the others in the Company. Beneath you the pony skipped, jarring you, setting your pain ablaze. You gasp, your hands automatically coming up to clutch Thorin’s chest.

“And you,” Thorin continued, “you went and did a very stupid thing.”

Everything was still fuzzy, and Thorin’s harsh tone worried and saddened you.

“You jumped on the back of an Orc that was about kill Kili,” he gruffed out. “You had your daggers in his chest. He went backwards into a tree, trying to crush you. You gave Kili enough time to get up and run him through. You’re going to hurt, there will be plenty of bruising, and you managed to crack at least three ribs, but you’re alive.”

As Thorin spoke, it started coming back. Kili had lost his footing, fighting an Orc. He had nowhere to go, and the Orc was within seconds of putting its sword through his belly; there was no time to think and just barely enough time to react. You looked up at Thorin’s face. He was trying to stay firm, but there was anger and a deeper emotion hidden in his eyes.

Thorin spoke without sparing you a glance. “When the fighting was over, I…we thought you were dead,” he bit out, his voice wavering near the end; the hand on your back tightened just a little bit more. “I owe you so much, more than I could ever hope to repay.”

You wrapped your arms around his middle, pulling in closer to his warmth, ignoring the pain that flared in your chest. “This is all I need,” was all you could say, emotion tightened your throat. The one person in all of Middle Earth who held your heart, was holding you, what more could you want?

“Promise me that you will never endanger your life like that again,” Thorin demanded his tone hard from emotion.

“I promise,” you said, not meaning a word. You could feel sleep tugging at you, trying to lull you back into nothingness. “Promise me you will be here with me when I wake up?”

“I promise,” he said, meaning every word.


End file.
